The Best Day
by AquaLily1
Summary: Annabeth discovers an old album that brings back memories. What does Percy think of it? Percabeth oneshot. Read and Review!


The Best Day

**Hey guys! I hope you like my first PJO fanfic. PERCABETH! Hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were Rick Riordan, but sadly, I do not own PJO. **

Annabeth sat on the leather couch at her and Percy's home, four miles from the beach. She sighed, and her two little children, Pelagius, who was five, and Amorelle, who was four, ran and jumped on either side of her.

"Pel, Amore, I want to show you something when Daddy gets home," Annabeth said. She had been digging through boxes that she had found in the attic and had found something that made her smile. Percy opened the door.

"DADDY, DADDY!" cried his son and daughter. They ran and hugged his legs and he laughed, and Annabeth watched how his green eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Hi, fishy." Percy called Pel "fishy" because whenever he went swimming, he swam like a fish, even at his age.

"Hello, sweetie," he said to Amore, ruffling his hand through her hair. She giggled and ran to Annabeth, who was smiling.

"And last but not least, hello gorgeous," Percy said gently, giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek. Annabeth stood up and shook the kids off of her.

"Percy, I'll be right back. I need to show you something."

A few minutes later, Annabeth came back with a photo album.

"Annabeth, what is that?" Percy looked curiously at it.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Annabeth sat down, with a twinkle in her stormy eyes.

"YES, YES!" The two kids and Percy settled themselves on the couch around Annabeth, who opened the gilded white cover of the album. Percy gasped and the kids went "Ooh!"

"Remember it now, Percy?" Annabeth laughed at his expression.

"It's… it's the wedding pictures our friends were taking all day."

**************************FLASHBACK***********************

Annabeth sat in front of an Aphrodite vanity mirror, fiddling with her hair as the Aphrodite girls were trying to help her find a dress for the wedding. It was early morning, but the wedding was in the afternoon.

"How about this one?" a girl asked. She held up a hot pink dress, with spaghetti-strap sleeves and embroidered flowers at the bottom. The dress was half covered in sequins.

"Nah, no thanks Cecilia. That one isn't like me," she replied dully, frustrated that she couldn't find the perfect dress. While she was wondering how the girls could fit so many dresses in their cabin closet, a girl named Rosalinda came out of the bathroom with the most beautiful dress Annabeth had ever seen. It was a sea-green silk, with crystals stitched on the bodice and embroidered flowers.

"I made this for you, Annabeth," she said shyly.

"Rosie, it's…it's… beautiful. Thank you so much!" Annabeth nearly squealed. Rosie blushed.

"Now come on, Annabeth, you've got to get ready!" a girl named Penelope said as she waved her hand to a few girls standing behind her. Annabeth gulped. But there was no need.

After the girls had finished their job, they cleared away, and "Oohs" and "Ahhs" were heard. Rosie spun Annabeth around, and she gasped at herself.

Her hair, which was normally in messy curls, were smooth ringlets cascading down her shoulders. It had gotten longer and was a few inches below the shoulders. Her cheeks had a faint blush on it, and the black eyeliner accented her eyes. The dress slimmed her figure, and a small train fluttered behind her. But the prettiest thing about her was her eyes, shining in happiness, making them look as beautiful as shimmering jewels, standing out on her face. She sighed.

"I can't thank you all enough! You are amazing!" she hugged each girl.

"Wait till Percy sees you, doll," a voice chimed in. Aphrodite and Athena popped up and landed gracefully on the bed.

"Mom? Aphrodite?" Annabeth began to look nervous. Her mother didn't know about the wedding until Aphrodite brought it up. She nearly spit out her nectar. Athena kept a straight face, and Annabeth began to twitch.

"Annabeth," the Goddess of Wisdom began in a serious voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to a _son of Poseidon?_"Athena put emphasis on the last three words.

"Hi Mom, I- uh, I was going to tell you the day of, but then a project on Olympus was in trouble, and you weren't there anyway." Annabeth hoped her mother would buy some of the story.

"If I hadn't told her, then she wouldn't be here to tell you it's okay!" Aphrodite giggled gaily. Athena gave her The Look and Aphrodite's smile faded. Annabeth gasped again.

"Mom? You were going to let me marry Percy?"

"Even though _I _wanted to tell you"- Athena shot Aphrodite another dirty glare. -"Yes, I was going to let you. Even though someone else would have been better, in my opinion, I knew you wouldn't let me pick your marriage."

Annabeth smiled and flung her arms around her mother. After she let go, Athena smiled and made the 'shooing' motion.

"You have a wedding to go to. We'll be there to watch you. All of us." Annabeth laughed at the prospect of Dionysus in a suit just for her wedding. Athena knew what she was thinking and her smile grew wider.

"Bye Mom, and thanks." Annabeth blew a kiss and walked to the door, where her father was waiting. He whistled when she walked out.

"My little girl," he said, and took her elbow. Annabeth smiled and stood in the back until the music started to play. She walked proudly down the aisle, which was on the beach, arm in arm with her father. As she neared the altar, she saw the organ player, hidden by a hat, was none other than Apollo, who gave her a wink and a cocky smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sally Jackson and Paul taking tons of pictures, along with all of Annabeth and Percy's other friends. But she nearly gave a loud gasp of surprise when she saw Percy.

His hair was smoothed down, not his usual tousled look. He looked so uncomfortable in his monkey suit she wanted to laugh. His green eyes sparkled with mischief, and Annabeth couldn't believe that was her Seaweed Brain. She kissed her dad on the cheek and positioned herself next to Percy at the altar.

Hera cleared her throat and began to speak the vows of marriage.

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for the rich and for the poor?" she intoned.

"I do," Percy replied.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do," she said. She glanced at the front row, where all of the gods sat.

Each god wore a tie matching the color of their domain, and each goddess was wearing a magnificent dress, the colors sparkling. Athena winked at her.

"You may kiss the bride." Hera stepped away. As their lips met, sparks flew. Percy started gently, and as they kissed, it grew passionate. The sound of Aphrodite sobbing into her handkerchief reached Annabeth's ears, and she felt the camera bulbs flashing away at them. She pulled away and smiled.

***************END FLASHBACK**************

"Wow," Percy said.

"I didn't know that Mom and Paul took _that _many pictures!" Annabeth whacked him with the album.

"Is that ALL you have to say? I can't believe you!"

"Mommy looked pretty," Pel remarked seriously. Amore nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, kiddies. Time for bed! Off with you! Mommy and Daddy will be up to tuck you in soon." The kids dashed off up the stairs. Annabeth stood up and crossed her arms. Percy started to look uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you want to say to me? About that album or anything?" she glared at him.

"I-I really liked the pictures."

"That's it?" Her tone was cool.

"Uh, you looked really pretty?"

"Your son does better than you." She sat down on the couch and waited.

Percy let out a breath.

"Fine! You win, you win. You were beautiful, and when I saw you that day was the happiest of my life. It was the best day of my life."

A smile spread across Annabeth's face. She kissed him, almost in the same exact way as on their wedding day.

"Yes, Percy. It was the best day."

"But did you remember when I tried to carry you out the bridal way, I slipped on the sand and you fell? The gods were laughing. Poseidon was laughing so hard, the waves almost swept the organ away." Annabeth glared at her husband.

"Don't ruin it."

**All right everyone. I hope you liked it. If you want a sequel about the reception, please vote on my poll. Look up the names of the kids. They are unique. My wonderful beta is…**

**JOELLE8! Thank you so much! Hoped you liked it. Review!**

**~AL1**


End file.
